


The Right Choice

by Cami1313



Series: Robron Fics [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, Angst, Explicit Language, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No Lodge, Robert chooses Aaron, affair reveal, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cami1313/pseuds/Cami1313
Summary: The bastard managed to be stuck in his mind even though they’d been “done” for almost two weeks.It was a record. Seriously, people should make bets about them. Aaron couldn’t stop wanting Robert and Robert always came back for more. Even after a massive fight or argument about Chas or Chrissie or Andy or whatever the problem was. Eleven days was their longest before this.And Aaron thought that perhaps this time it really was done. Aaron has given him an ultimatum.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya,
> 
> I’m dipping my hand into Emmerdale world this time. I’ve always loved RoBron and even tho I don’t watch the show anymore I still check back every few months to see how the boys are doing. And I’ve heard about Robert’s impending departure and I’m basically just the sad react emoji. They should’ve had longer and the time they did spent together was literally a roller coaster so I was hoping to give a bit of a reset to their story. Just so we get more time and happiness. 
> 
> Set June 2015, no lodge, Aaron is just sick of keeping their affair a secret so he give Robert an ultimatum. This is the following events.
> 
> Will be a three parter, already planned it all out after I started writing and it suddenly turned from a one shot to a small multi. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and this won’t take as long with updates as I’m really into this story at the moment. 
> 
> Sorry for the long intro, anyways love you guys. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Aaron sat at the bar. Like he alway did. Adam next to him spouting of some stuff about the scrapyard. Or about Vic. Aaron wasn’t really paying attention.

As always, his mind was somewhere else. Robert. The bastard managed to be stuck in his mind even though they’d been “done” for almost two weeks. 

It was a record. Seriously, people should makes bets about them. Aaron couldn’t stop wanting Robert and Robert always came back for more. Even after a massive fight or argument about Chas or Chrissie or Andy or whatever the problem was. Eleven days was their longest before this. 

And Aaron thought that perhaps this time it really was done. Aaron has given him an ultimatum. He hadn’t meant to but Robert was rushing to dress himself because he was late to meet Chrissie and she was calling his phone nonstop.

Robert has chucked his jacket on and leaned down for a quick snog before he left. To tide him over till next time, he always said. Aaron had started to get annoyed at Rob’s vibrating phone on the makeshift bed next to him with Chrissie’s face appearing on the screen while Rob searched for his other shoe. 

But this time when Robert leaned in, Aaron turned away. 

Robert looked disappointed. “What’s wrong? I’d thought we’d had a good time, some hay in places it shouldn’t be but that’s the price and I don’t mind paying it.”He grinned down at Aaron. 

“What’s wrong? Seriously? That’s what’s wrong.”Aaron gestured to Roberts phone next to him “Her, your wife. That’s what’s wrong Robert.”

Robert sat next down next to him on the makeshift bed and leaned in again. “Next time I’ll wait ‘till I’m in the car to turn it on again Aaron.” He whispers against his ear. Using his left hand he turned Aaron’s face towards him again to try for another kiss.

Aaron’s stomach drops. Robert’s wedding ring glints in the light. Guilt. He always feels the guilt before and after. Never during, god sometimes he can barely remember his own name during, if it wasn’t for Robert saying it over and over again he would probably forget it. 

“No.”Is all he says. 

Robert drops his hand and moves away slightly. “I’ll leave it in the car?” He suggests, his face twisting into confusion. 

Aaron gets up finally and hurries to get dressed. He’d rather be fully dressed so he’s not completely bare during this conversation. 

“No. I don’t want you to leave it in the car.” He finally turns to Robert who was stood behind him waiting. “I’d rather it not ring at all. I’d rather you didn’t have her ringing every five minutes. I’d rather you didn’t have a wife.” 

Robert’s face turned hard, “You knew what you were getting into Aaron. You knew I was getting married when we started this. And frankly we never should’ve carried on afterwards, even I know that. But this is what you keep coming back for,  who you keep coming back for, me, a married man. Who’s wife will be ringing him occasionally. I don’t know what you want from me Aaron.” 

Aaron stood his ground. He was sick of feeling guilty. He was sick of the disappointed looks from his Mum and Paddy when he walked in the house, somehow they both always knew when he’d been with Robert. He was sick of being second best. He was sick of feeling physically sick ten minutes after Robert leaves. He doesn’t know if it’s because he feels like he can’t breathe when Robert isn’t there or if it’s the overwhelming feeling of guilt. Always the guilt. 

“I want you to leave her. I want you to tell her that you don’t love her anymore and you want to be with me. I’m sick of being second best and being just your bit on the side Robert. If you can’t give me this then we’re done.”Aaron stood his ground. 

After Robert had said he’d loved him after that first time, well, twos times, neither of them had said it again but they both felt it whenever they were together. 

They were in love. He loved Robert and Robert loved him. They had taken a weekend away a month ago both saying they had ‘business’ in the city and had gone away. Robert actually did have a meeting but was done by lunch and they spent the rest of the afternoon just walking around. Hand in hand around the city until they became too restless and legged it back to their hotel. 

Aaron wasn’t one for pda, but when Robert had slipped his hand into his own while they were waking to a cafe, Aaron didn’t stop him. And Robert gave his hand a squeeze and grinned at him. They were like a proper couple when they weren’t in Emmerdale, just a normal couple in love who walked around holding hands. Robert has even slipped his ring off before they had met up and it made Aaron feel like it could be real. Maybe someday.

But Aaron was sick of waiting for someday. It had to be now, they’ve been fooling around for almost eight months. And Aaron has had enough of the lying and hiding, he’d gone through too much of that before he had come out. And he wasn’t about to go back into the closet for the rest of his life, not even for Robert. 

Robert came towards him to try and grab his waist and pull him back in. Aaron stepped back.

Robert looked hurt, “Aaron, you don’t mean that. You know I can’t leave her. You know we can’t be together.”

Aaron sighed, this was it. “Then we’re done.” He said it so simply. And this time he meant it. The look on Robert’s face made it clear that he knew he meant it as well. 

“Aaron,” he started towards him again. Aaron stepped back, away from him. Because if Robert pulled him back in then Aaron wouldn’t be able to let go, and this time he had to. 

“No. It’s done. We’re done. Now go Robert. Leave.” Aaron’s face must have conveyed his feelings and he was surprised his voice had such a tone of determination and finality. Robert looked at him again, looked absolutely devistated and Aaron had to turn away from him so the pain in his chest would stop at seeing Roberts face so hurt. 

“Go.”

He waited. 

Waited until he heard the barn door close and then sat back on the hay. His heart clenched and he wiped away the tear that had rolled down his cheek. 

He hoped that Robert was going home to tell Chrissie, he hoped with every fibre of his being that Robert would return to him by the end of the day, finally his. Only his. 

But this was Robert, and he was Aaron. And this wasn’t a fairytale. And it didn’t have a happy ending.

So here he sat, at the bar, next to Adam, finishing his first pint and nodding to his mum for another. Almost two weeks later. 

And no Robert. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer than the first one. And only one more to go for this fic. Yay!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> Ps: Also not Beta’d or britpicked.

Robert was sat in the office at Home Farm. 

Chrissie was standing across the table from him going on about some details of a deal they had just finalised. 

And Robert couldn’t bring himself to care. 

It had almost been two weeks since Aaron had broken up with him. Well, that was being dramatic considering technically they’d not actually been together. This was longest that Aaron had been able to resist him. 

Of course he’d given Aaron a few days to calm down and sent him a message. Which went unanswered. Then a call, then he’d tried the scrapyard.

Aaron and Adam were hauling scrap onto a truck when he pulled up. Aaron said something to Adam who looked confused and glanced over at Robert emerging from his car but went into the portacabin anyway. 

Robert made his way over to Aaron, who made it clear he was trying to ignore him.

“Aaron,” he started. Aaron dropped a piece of scrap particularly loud and turned to Robert.

“Still married?” He asked very calmly staring him down. Robert did feel a bit guilty he was making Aaron upset.

“Aaron,” Robert moves forward, trying to grab Aaron’s arm. Aaron pulled back. 

“That’s a yes then.” Aaron turned back to the scrap. 

“Aaron, come on, you’re being unreasonable.” 

Aaron turned. “I’m being unreasonable? You’re married and I’m sick of being second choice. It’s done. Go back to your wife.” He spat incredulously. 

“Aaron” he tried again reaching for him, but the door to the portacabon opened and Adam emerged with two mugs of tea.Robert dropped his hand that was reaching for Aaron. Aaron just scoffed and walked over to Adam, accepting a mug. 

“Just leave, Robert.” He said, an air of finality to it, and turned away from him, starting a conversation with Adam. Poor Adam was so confused and gave him a look of sympathy as he sighed and walked back to him car.

Aaron was serious, it was him or Chrissie. 

And sat here, now, in the office of the home he worked so hard to get with the women he married, he found himself thinking if it was worth it.

He had worked so hard for all this, starting at the bottom of the company and working until he got close enough to the top so when he started dating Chrissie he was the next logical step for any higher position.

He watched Chrissie pace in front of him. It’s not like he had used her to get to the top, despite what people said, he did actually love her. Or he thought he did, after finding Aaron he had never felt anything like it before. Not even now with Chrissie. He definitely felt attraction and deep affection for her. She was beautiful and smart and funny. And everything a man could ever want.

But she wasn’t Aaron. And Robert was finally realising that Aaron was all he wanted. There was barely a moment of the day he didn’t think of Aaron. Even when he was lying in bed next to Chrissie he thought of what Aaron was doing, he knew he shouldn’t, but somehow, frustratingly, Aaron had gotten under his skin. 

He remembered the weekend trip they had taken a month ago and smiled. That was the closest to happiness he had ever felt before. He knew Aaron had been feeling the same. They could just be. Just be themselves without any judgement and Robert saw what it could be like with the two of them. The thought scared him at first, how happy and content the two of them had been. But he realised that with Chrissie it was always a fight, always had to prove himself, prove he was good enough. 

But Aaron didn’t need him to do that. Aaron accepted who he was. Even if he was a bit of a bastard most of the time. He saw through the facade and had managed to imprint himself on Robert’s heart. 

Robert loved Aaron without a fraction of a doubt. And when he looked up at Chrissie he knew. He knew he couldn’t do this anymore.

Chrissie has apparently been trying to get his attention for a few seconds and she snapped her fingers in front of his face. “Robert.”

He shook of the smile that had been on his face from thinking about Aaron and looked up at her. “Sorry, what?”

Chrissie shook her head, “Have you even been paying attention at all? Of course you haven’t, you’ve been all over the place lately. I said, are you happy?”

She was clearly referring to the deal and the papers she had in her hand but Robert took that as his opening.

“No.” He stood up.

“What do you mean no? We managed to squeeze that extra money out of them so what could possible not be good enough for you Robert?”

Robert crosses around to the front on the desk and took the folder out of her hands and placed it on the desk. “The deal is fine Chrissie but I need to tell you something.” He grabbed her hands in his and guided her to sit down, kneeling in front of her. 

Chrissie noticed the serious and tense look in his face, “Robert, what’s wrong? You’re starting to scare me.”

He took a deep breathe. This was it. He could do it. He had to do it. Not even for himself but for Aaron. Aaron deserves better. Even Chrissie deserves better. 

He looked up at her, “Chrissie, I don’t know how to say this but I’m not happy anymore. We need to get a divorce.”

She looked at him, then laughed. “What are you on about Robert, don’t joke like that.” She looked at him and it took a few seconds to realise that he was serious, he wasn’t joking. 

She pulled her hands out of his. She had started to tear up. 

“No. No. No Robert. Why? Why are you doing this? We’re happy? We were happy. Why would you say that? What have i done wrong?” 

Robert did feel bad for her, this had come out of nowhere for her. They were happily married, well, not one hundred percent happy but most couple weren’t. She didn’t know about him falling for someone else. He’d been good at covering his tracks and fixing things when Katie had almost ruined everything. 

“Katie was right. I’ve been having an affair.” He should have seen it coming, as soon as he said the words her face twisted into anger, and her hand hit him across the cheek with such force. 

It took him a second to recover, and finally he stood up, and so did she.

“GET OUT!” She screamed at him. “I HATE YOU. I HATE YOU. GET OUT.” 

He needed her to calm down, they need to have a proper conversation. He knows he hasn’t handled this properly but when is a situation like this ever handled properly.

“Chrissie, calm down for a second and we can talk.”

“Talk?” She said in disbelief, “You’ve been having an affair and you think I want to talk to you?”

She pushed past him and strode towards the front door. He followed her.

“Here. Take this and get out. I never want to see your face again.” She picked up his keys of the table and threw them at him. He fumbled to catch them but looked up as the front door opened and they fell to the floor. 

He could imagine what this looked like to anyone walking in. So the fact that Lawrence and Lachlan had decided to come back from their lunch at this moment wasn’t really working in Robert favour. 

Lawrence rushed to Chrissie who now had tears streaming down her face. “Chrissie, sweetheart. What’s happened? Are you okay?” When all she did was throw her arms around him and sob into his shoulder her turned to Robert who was stood stock still. 

“Robert, what’s happened? What have you done?”

Robert sighed, even though it was his fault this time, Lawrence always tried to blame him for everything.

“I’ve asked her for a divorce. I’m in love with someone else.” 

He should have seen this coming as well but he was too focused on Lawrence’s face of disbelief and anger and had forgotten about Lachlan.

He launched himself across the room and used Robert’s surprise to push him against the wall, forearm against his throat. 

“HOW DARE YOU! YOU ABSOLUTE ARSEHOLE. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER, SHE LOVES YOU.” Lachlan screamed into his face. 

Lawrence managed to have some sense and let go of Chrissie to come over to try to pull Lachlan away.

“Let him go Lachlan. He’s not worth it. He’s not good enough for her, he never was.”

Chrissie managed to stagger over to them. 

“Who is she?” She demanded. “Who’s the stupid bitch that’s better than me. Who do you LOVE more than me. I deserve answers don’t I.”

“Chrissie,” He started, “It’s not their fault, it’s mine.” 

“TELL ME WHO SHE IS.” She screamed again. Robert almost laughed, of course they wouldn’t suspect a man. “TELL ME.” 

So he did. 

“Aaron.” His name slipped out. “I’m in love with Aaron.”

She looked gobsmacked. In fact so did Lawrence and Lachlan, who was so shocked he dropped his grip on Robert entirely. 

“What?” Lawrence was actually the most confused out of all of them. But Chrissie was the first to recover from the shock.

Robert should’ve seen this coming.

But suddenly Chrissie picked up the closest thing to her, which happened to be an antique vase, and hit him over the head with it. 

He stumbled, slipped down the wall a bit as the shards that had broken over his head shattered into the floor. 

“Chrissie!” Lawrence couldn’t believe what she had just done and judging but the shock, neither did Lachlan. 

Robert’s head pounded, god he was going to have a massive headache. And he could already feel some blood drop down his face. Jesus that hurt.

“GET OUT!” She screamed again. And this time he wasn’t sticking around. He took advantage of Lawrence and Lachlan’s shock and pushed past them and out the door. 

He started jogging. He didn’t have his phone or his wallet and his keys were lying on the floor inside. So he started running. 

Running to the only other place he could go. 

The only place someone cared about him. The pub. 

To Aaron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finished it. Once I started this fic I really wanted to just get it out of my head for you guys to read. Obviously from now on their story is open for interpretation for you guys but I feel like the wasted a good solid chunk of 2015 getting over the lodge and the affair reveal and then Robert being shot so this just adjusts the timeline a bit and I like to think everything plot wise from then on was the majority the same because they did have some great stuff but this time with less breaking up. 
> 
> Anyway hope everyone enjoyed it :) 
> 
> Ps: also yes, not a big Chrissie fan if you hadn’t noticed but respect to the actress. 
> 
> PPS: couldn’t remember who it was who made that comment in the original affair reveal about Robert so Alicia got a quick line even though I hadn’t mentioned her in the fic at all.

Their lunch dishes had just been collected and Adam mumbled something about getting a move on. So he downed the rest of his pint and was about to get up when the pub door opened. 

Robert. Robert was slowly walking over to the bar. He looked like crap. Aaron’s heart lurched as he saw blood on his face and from Robert’s panting it looked like he had been running. 

He almost got up to go to him when Victoria, who had been handing out lunches, rushed over to him. 

“Rob, Oh my god what’s happened? Why are you bleeding?” She turned to Chas, who was behind the bar, “Grab us a bag of peas from the freezer would you Chas.” 

Chas didn’t look like she wanted to move.

“Chas, please.” Victoria pleaded and Chas relented, muttering something about him deserving to bleed out while she went out the back. 

Aaron was stuck. Stuck staring at Robert and his heart hurt seeing Robert in pain. Luckily for him, Adam has sat back down and muttered about not missing the drama, the scrap could wait, so Aaron could see if Robert was okay without anyone being suss. 

Robert looked up at Aaron, looked him directly in his eye and said, “I’ve asked Chrissie for a divorce.” 

Aaron stoped himself from gasping. He was shocked. Did Robert actually do it, did he actually choose him over Chrissie.

Vic chose this moment to comment, “So she what? Smacked you over the head with a pan or something? A divorce is no reason to get violent.” 

Chas walked back through, peas in hand, followed by Dianne and handed them over. Robert took them with a small thanks and held it up to his head wincing.

He was still holding eye contact with Aaron and no one had seemed to notice except Chas, who didn’t look very pleased. 

“A vase actually and I deserved it.” 

“I don’t see how you could deserve to be hit with a vase. This cut looks big enough for stitches.” Vic looked really concerned. 

Robert sighed and turned towards Andy, who was sat eating his lunch, but like the rest of the pub had turned to hear what the gossip was all about.

“Katie was right. I’ve been having an affair.”

Aaron couldn’t stop the small gasp that escaped him this time but it was swallowed up but the sound of the rest of the pub doing the same. No one was really shocked but they were surprised he had admitted to it, especially in front of the entire pub.

Victoria shook her head and tutted at him, disappointed, “Robert, you idiot, why would you do that?”

Robert looked back to Aaron again, his gaze piercing straight through the armour he had built up recently and straight to his heart.

“It was meant to just be a one off. Before the wedding. But god,” he exhaled a breath it felt like he’d been holding in for months, “I fell in love.” 

Victoria gasped again and Aaron almost stood up to go to him. This was enough, this was enough for him. He didn’t have to tell the whole town about them. But he just didn’t want to feel like second best. And right now Robert made him feel like he was his first choice. 

“Robert, you idiot. Why did you go through with the wedding then if you were in love with someone else?” Vic commented.

Robert sighed, “because I thought everyone would hate me even more and would be happier I was with Chrissie. But I wasn’t, couldn’t be, happy with her when I couldn’t stop thinking about someone else.”

“Must be someone special then if you’re willing to sacrifice your marriage for her.” Diane chimed in from behind the bar. 

Robert huffed a laugh, “Yeh, I’ve never felt like this in my entire life. I’ve never been this happy when I’m with someone. And Chrissie just wasn’t enough, I loved her but how I feel about someone else outweighs that.” This was it now, he had to do this, had to say it out loud for Aaron. “God, my heart hurts and I feel like I can’t breathe without him. I never loved anyone as much as I love you.”

Everyone gasped again when Robert declared it was a him he loved. And then again when they all finally followed Robert’s gaze towards him. Aaron Livsey, sat at the end of the bar. 

Stupid Adam looked surprised for a minute and thought Robert was talking about him until he remembered Aaron was next to him and that’s where Robert’s gaze was going.

Aaron almost spoke.

But Chrissie decided this was the perfect time to slam open the pub door and storm in.

Robert tore his eyes off Aaron and turned to face her. The rest of the pub had forgotten about him as Chrissie was going to be more entertaining.

Victoria managed to step between Robert and Chrissie, who looked like she could hit him with another vase. Lawrence and Lachlan came rushing in behind her.

“Chrissie, I think you should leave.” Victoria, always the voice of reason, “You can come back later when you’ve calmed down.” 

Christie looked like she now wanted to slap Victoria. “Calm down? You want me to calm down after I’ve just found out my husband has been having an affair!” She screamed. 

“Chrissie, I don’t know what else to say except I’m sorry I’ve hurt you.” 

She just scoffed at him, “How about I’m sorry I wasted two years of your life. How about you’re sorry you’ve been having a an affair with the town drop kick.” 

Aaron slipped off his chair and was about to have a go at her when Robert stepped in his way. 

“Oi, don’t talk about him like that. It’s not Aaron’s fault.”

Chrissie just laughed. “It’s not Aaron fault? It’s not Aaron’s fault he pretended to be my friend and the whole time he’d been sleeping with you behind my back? It’s not his fault he turned you gay? Who’s fault is it Robert because it sure isn’t mine!”

Robert exhaled, “I’m not gay.”

“What do you call this then, confused or?” Alicia spoke up from her end of the bar. 

“Not that it’s anyone’s business but I’m not gay. I’ve just fallen in love with a man. It happens, get over it.” Robert turned to Aaron. “I do, love you. If you still want me, I’m yours.”

Aaron’s lips tugged up into what someone who knew Aaron could tell was a smile.

Behind him, Chrissie made a gagging sound. And everyone turned towards her again.

“Fine then, go off an have your great big gay adventure. But you don’t really love him, you’re just using him. He was easy and you got sick of a challenge. You’ll come crawling back, I know you will.” 

Robert faces her again. “No Chrissie, I was using you. I’ve fallen in love with Aaron and if I never see you again in my life then I’ll be happy.” 

Her face was absolutely red with anger. 

“FINE!” She shouted, turning to face Aaron, “Good luck to you then I ‘spose. He’ll be bored of you within a few months and well, once a cheater always a cheater.” She turned back to Robert and scowled at him one last time. “You’ll be hearing from my lawyer. And don’t bother trying to collect your things, I’m going to burn them to rid myself of you. Goodbye Robert.”

She finally turned and left the pub, Lawrence and Lachlan trailing after her.

The pub was silent. Robert turned to face Aaron. 

“So, it’s out then I ‘spose. I’m yours if you’ll have me.” He tried smiling but he cheek ached from the slap he’d received earlier.

Aaron walked over to him, grabbed the bag of peas on the counter and held it up to Robert head.

“You’re an idiot you are.” Aaron said simply. 

Robert grinned and placed his hand over Aaron’s. “I love you too.”

They smiled at each other. This was it. Robert had chosen him. Robert loved him. And he loved Robert.

Victoria cleared her throat behind them and announced to the pub, “Right, as you were, nothing to see here.” And after a smile at Robert and Aaron, walked back into the kitchen. 

Andy had his head in his hands, thinking of how he’d doubted Katie when she had tried to tell him. Diane looked a bit confused but when Robert smiled so did she. Chas was muttering about him not being good enough for her son but seeing Aaron happy was enough for her. Poor Adam still looked confused, “Robert? I didn’t see that one coming.”

And as Vic had instructed, people turned back to their meals and continued their conversations. Most of them ignoring the two men standing holding a bag a peas to the others head and smiling at each other like lovesick teens. 

They could start their lives now. Together. Robert and Aaron. Maybe their lives were a little bit like a fairytale after all. 

They got their happy ending. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know he’s Aaron Dingle now, but in line with cannon at the time he was still Livsey. Much to my dismay but it’s not long after this he finally becomes a Dingle. So, yay, happy ending. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I will be working on spelling and grammar errors as well in the next few days now it’s finished. And working to perfect this story. ;)


End file.
